Eterno rimpianto
by Megnove
Summary: Una storia "culturale", ispiratami dalla lettura della poesia cinese omonima. Forse un "Jataka" estivo, forse no. Scusatemi le tante digressioni esplicative, per un orientale i riferimenti sarebbero senz'altro molto più immediati.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

_Il Signore degli Han cercava una bellezza impareggiabile.  
Regnava da tempo sul mondo ed ancora non l'aveva trovata,  
quando una fanciulla appena adolescente della famiglia Yang,  
cresciuta nella sua cameretta, lontana dagli occhi di tutti,  
ma ricca di un fascino celestiale, che non si poteva celare,  
fu prescelta per essere condotta al palazzo dell'imperatore.  
Un suo sguardo, un suo sorriso valevano cento incantesimi.  
Impallidirono di fronte a lei i belletti e le ciprie delle dame.  
Alla fresca brezza di primavera si bagnò nel Laghetto Fiorito  
e le sorgenti termali soffusero di rosa le sue candide membra.  
Il tepore l'illanguidiva; un'ancella l'aiutò ad uscire dall'acqua.  
La vide in quel momento il sovrano e subito la colmò di favori.  
Come nuvole erano i suoi capelli, come un fiore il suo viso,  
il suo incedere flessuoso era comparabile allo sfavillio dell'oro.  
Cortine di fiori di loto li proteggevano dal freddo notturno.  
Fresche erano le notti di primavera, ma troppo presto finivano._

Xi'an, provincia dello Shaanxi  
–Scusi, da che parte per le tombe della dinastia Tang?… Grazie.  
–Che sole magnifico! È proprio la giornata giusta per fare i turisti…  
–Mettiti in posa laggiù, ti faccio una foto.  
La città, chiamata dapprima Hao e poi Chang'an (Pace Perpetua), vanta la bellezza di 3.100 anni di storia, quanto le più antiche _poleis_ greche. È una delle quattro grandi capitali antiche della Cina, e fu sede di potere di ben tredici dinastie. Si trovano qui monumenti e richiami turistici come le Pagode della Grande e della Piccola Oca Selvatica, il mausoleo dell'imperatore Qin Shi Huang, il famoso «Esercito di Terracotta» ed altri ancora…  
…e in _quel_ particolare assolato pomeriggio d'estate, ospitava anche dei visitatori molto speciali, sebbene nessuno potesse distinguerli dagli altri che a coppie e a gruppetti giravano allegramente per le vie con cartine alla mano e macchina fotografica al collo.  
–Sembrerebbe proprio un posto insolito dove trascorrere la festa quest'anno…  
–Be', non è che ci sia stata _data_ molta scelta. I biglietti erano omaggio… e lo sai come diventa il nostro amico quando si tratta di approfittare di qualcosa _gratis_. E poi ci ha fatto una tale predica, se ricordi: «Dovete conoscere meglio anche storia e tradizioni del _mio_ paese! Mi sento _trascurato_! Invoco la _parità di diritti_…» Se lo avessimo lasciato continuare ancora un po' era capace di appellarsi anche alla Convenzione di Ginevra. Meglio accontentarlo e risparmiarci un mal di testa.  
–Certo… eh eh. Del resto non possiamo mica lamentarci. Qui è bellissimo. Lui comunque dove sarà adesso, a proposito?  
–Credo che sia rimasto al ristorante dell'albergo. Stamattina ha detto che la colazione era preparata malissimo e che avrebbe dovuto insegnare qualcosa sul mestiere a quei cuochi principianti.  
–E così sfuma anche la sua promessa di farci da cicerone per tutta la città! E parlava tanto di storia e tradizioni… dovremmo essere noi a rimproverarlo, quando torniamo per cena.  
–Non è che gli altri si siano dimostrati più interessati a fare il giro turistico tutti insieme. Chi è andato a caccia di ragazze, chi alle terme e chi a cercarsi un negozietto di prodotti tipici… Però vedrai, riusciremo a cavarcela e a divertirci anche da soli. Per uscire in gruppo ci sarà sempre tempo domani.  
–Mi sente per caso lagnarmi della compagnia, _monsieur_?  
I due si presero sottobraccio ridendo. bambino ridacchiò e li indicò vedendoli passare, e qualche anziano si voltò nostalgicamente a guardarli.  
–E poi è anche una vacanza del tipo che piace a _noi_. Questa città trasuda antiche storie e leggende praticamente da ogni pietra. Scommetto che la tua curiosità naturale si sente solleticata.  
–Eh eh… già. Lo ammetto. Casomai dovremmo preoccuparci che non salti fuori qualche mostro o mistero intanto che siamo qui. Tipo che l'Esercito di Terracotta si animi all'improvviso e cominci a causare disastri. Dovunque andiamo a curiosare o anche solo a divertirci, capita qualcosa di strano nove volte su dieci. Si direbbe che _attiriamo_ i guai.  
–Chi ti dice che non sia proprio così? Ci sto pensando molto, ultimamente…– mormorò la ragazza improvvisamente pensierosa. Sorrise, cercando di sdrammatizzare. –Forse però siamo anche noi che ce li andiamo a cercare, piuttosto. Ma per una volta, mi piacerebbe anche solo dimenticare le preoccupazioni per un giorno…– Sollevò gli occhi all'improvviso svanire del sole dal suo viso. Erano entrati nell'ombra dell'altura che sovrastava la città, e il sole si rifrangeva sui suoi contorni. –Come hai detto che si chiama… quella montagna?  
–Il Monte Li.– Lui consultò la piccola guida turistica che teneva in mano. –Il nome significa «Montagna del Destriero Nero», a causa della sua forma o della «Tribù dai Destrieri Neri» che si diceva vivesse in questa zona. Ha dato il nome anche a un antico palazzo imperiale che sorgeva appunto nelle sue vicinanze. È collegato anch'esso a diverse leggende e aneddoti storici. Si dice che su di esso la dea Nüwa, creatrice dell'umanità e antica sovrana della Cina, abbia riparato il muro del paradiso danneggiato dai demoni, dopo che il cataclisma causato dal crollo aveva frantumato il mondo prima unito in nove regioni…  
–Ma davvero– sorrise lei, arguta ed ancora tuttavia pensosa. –La versione cinese del mito della Torre di Babele, immagino. Ci sono storie simili in ogni cultura, vero?  
–Già– rispose lui con lo stesso tono. –Sul versante orientale si trova il Padiglione Bingjian, costruito nel punto dove nel 1936 Chiang Kai-shek, nascostosi qui, fu catturato dai suoi stessi sottoposti nel cosiddetto «Incidente di Xi'an», e costretto a collaborare con i comunisti per respingere l'esercito giapponese che aveva invaso la Cina… Una brutta pagina di storia, quella. Ogni paese ha qualcosa di cui vergognarsi nel proprio passato, nei confronti degli altri. Alcuni più, alcuni meno…– Una pausa. Entrambi guardarono pensosi verso l'alto, prima che la lettura riprendesse.  
–Alle falde del monte sorgono le Terme Huaqing, costruite a imitazione dello stile Tang… immagino che troveremo lì alcuni dei nostri compagni più gaudenti, dopo… e sul picco occidentale il Tempio Laojun. Sono entrambi luoghi legati ad una particolare vicenda storica del passato ricordata come esempio di romanticismo… cioè…  
–Lady Taizhen…– sentirono mormorare a un tratto una vocina.  
Una bambina stava seduta sul bordo di un marciapiede, smuovendo con un bastoncino la polvere della strada. Sollevò su di loro due occhi nerissimi quando si voltarono all'unisono a guardarla, e rise. –Ciao.  
–Come hai detto, piccola?… Conosci forse la «Canzone dell'Eterno Rimpianto»?  
–Oh, sì. La sanno tutti. Vi ho sentito parlare di Lady Taizhen e allora vi ho interrotto, scusatemi. È che la signorina è talmente bella. Potrebbe somigliare a lei.  
Le sorrisero, una con aria più timida, l'altro più consapevole. –Grazie del complimento. Ma credo sia un po' difficile che una straniera somigli più di tanto ad un'antica dama cinese.  
–La bellezza non conosce razza– sentenziò la bambina, con aria estremamente seria e matura. –E poi, Yang Guifei poteva anche non essere cinese da quello che dice la poesia di lei.– Citò con aria sognante. –«La sua pelle era candida come la neve, il suo viso era bello come un fiore». Mi sarebbe piaciuto vivere a quell'epoca per vederle fare la danza «Il vestito color dell'arcobaleno e il mantello di piume». Doveva somigliare alle fanciulle cigno celesti della leggenda. Scommetto che la signorina saprebbe farla, la danza– insistette, querula. –Me la farebbe vedere? Solo un pezzetto.  
Lei rise di nuovo, stavolta leggermente imbarazzata. –Ammetto che questo tipo di danze non le ho studiate molto– rispose. –Ma se vuoi…  
Si sollevò sulle punte delle scarpette col tacco e, dopo essersi guardata fuggevolmente attorno, improvvisò leggerissima una serie di piroette sulla strada, sollevando ampiamente le pieghe della gonna estiva. Terminò piegandosi sulla vita fin quasi a toccar terra. Alcuni passanti che si erano fermati allo spettacolo imprevisto applaudirono in sordina, compresa la bimba che pareva eccitatissima. Lei si rialzò ricomponendo il vestito, con un lieve rossore, come chiedendosi se la sua esibizione era stata inopportuna. Ma sembrava che fosse piaciuta a tutti. E avrebbe dovuto sapere che almeno _uno_ degli spettatori era, al solito, rimasto senza fiato.  
–Non credo che ballasse in questo modo, la dama che ti piace tanto– aggiunse. –Era così brava?  
–Oh, sì. Sta scritto nella canzone. Bravissima e bellissima. Più di tutte le altre. Per questo l'imperatore sfidò tutte le leggi per stare con lei. È molto romantico– sillabò la bimba tutta compunta. –Però ho sempre pensato che sia stato cattivo e vigliacco a lasciarla morire così senza far nulla.  
La visitatrice straniera non conosceva la storia di cui si stava parlando, e quindi tacque. Il suo accompagnatore si ritenne a quel punto in dovere d'intervenire in qualche modo. –L'imperatore era impotente in quel momento. Era nelle mani dei suoi generali. Per quanto tu possa crederti il padrone del regno, a volte scopri che i tuoi difensori sono più forti di te…  
–Non m'importa. Avrebbe dovuto imporsi. O almeno pretendere di morire insieme a lei. Così non è giusto. Non quando si è fatta la promessa di essere insieme come l'uccello Hiyoku.  
–Forse lui pensava anche al bene dell'impero. Era già venuto meno ai suoi doveri a causa di quella passione, e così aveva causato almeno in parte la propria sconfitta. Ora aveva il dovere di vivere per il bene degli altri. Credo che si sentisse in colpa.  
–È proprio _questo_ che non mi va. Avrebbe dovuto essere _coerente_. Non avrebbe dovuto trascurare il regno fin dal principio… oppure, già che ormai era in colpa, andare fino in fondo e morire per amore. Tanto poi il trono lo perse lo stesso. Tutto quel piangere e rimpiangere… se lei gli mancava tanto, a che scopo continuare a vivere piangendo invece di raggiungerla?  
–Sei una bambina molto severa, vero?– mormorò il ragazzo leggermente turbato, sollevandosi. –Non pensi che un uomo possa riparare ai propri errori?  
–Forse lei _avrebbe voluto_ che lui vivesse– soggiunse gentilmente la sua compagna. –Se si amavano così tanto. Forse puoi pensare… che lui abbia continuato a vivere pensando a questo.  
La piccola interlocutrice non rispose, riflettendoci su. Con una leggera risatina per spezzare la tensione, lui cercò di spiegare. –Yang Guifei era la moglie del principe Shou, figlio dell'imperatore Tang Xuanzong. Si parla dell'ottavo secolo dopo Cristo… L'imperatore si innamorò perdutamente di lei, e per potersi liberare dal suo precedente matrimonio la principessa si fece monaca taoista col nome di Taizhen. Dopo due anni il sovrano la fece uscire dal monastero per sposarla. Ricostruì per lei il palazzo delle terme, e si giurarono amore eterno al Tempio Laojun. Pare che non potessero pensare che l'uno all'altra. Composero insieme la danza ispirata alla leggenda delle fanciulle cigno… la stessa che si ritrova anche nelle fiabe giapponesi e nelle leggende di altri paesi, e che forse è anche alla base della leggenda di Tanabata…– La voce gli si affievolì, come se all'improvviso tante cose si stessero mettendo insieme nella sua testa. –Così lui trascurava per lei tutte le altre consorti e concubine, e la politica del regno… colmava di favori i suoi parenti, e conferiva loro cariche… e quando ci fu la ribellione e la famiglia reale fu costretta a fuggire dalla capitale, i generali ritennero che fosse questa la causa, e lei la colpevole.  
–Amare troppo una sola persona, quando si hanno delle responsabilità… nelle antiche storie è sempre una colpa, non è vero?– mormorò lei malinconicamente, con l'identico tono. Non si guardarono negli occhi. Non ce n'era bisogno.  
–Le ha permesso di pagare anche al posto suo. Non è stato molto da gentiluomo. Né da innamorato– sentenziò la bimba decisa. Sollevò vivacemente il capo. –Ma Lady Taizhen non è morta. Si è rifugiata nelle Isole degli Immortali, a oriente… e di là un giorno _tornerà_, per riavere quello che le spetta.  
Sobbalzarono entrambi, rendendosi conto di essersi persi nei propri pensieri. –Tornerà…? Non mi sembra ci sia scritto così nella canzone.  
–Tornerà– ripeté la bambina. –_Quando l'uccello Hiyoku volerà di nuovo in cielo, e accecherà tutti come il raggio di un altro sole. Allora la montagna tremerà per il passo dei neri destrieri, e fuggiranno i nemici in preda al terrore. Allora le folle si fermeranno in soggezione a vederla danzare, e il cuore di chi l'amava sarà pieno di gioia. E colui che ebbe la colpa si prostrerà ai suoi piedi, chiedendole e ricevendo la punizione oppure il perdono._  
Aveva parlato come citando di nuovo dei versi, con lo sguardo fisso lontano e un tono ferreo nella voce che turbarono i due adulti. –Non mi ricordo questa parte– ammise il ragazzo. Sei sicura che…?  
Le sue parole vennero interrotte dall'urlo di diverse voci.  
Il cielo si era fatto buio all'improvviso. La gente per la strada indicava in alto, strillando. Corsero fuori dall'ombra della montagna. Un disco nero copriva il sole.  
–Un'eclisse?… Com'è possibile?… Non era previsto niente del genere, oggi… e così all'improvviso?…  
–Quella bambina… dov'è finita?…– La gente intorno a loro aveva cominciato a scappare. –Restando qui potrebbe essere calpestata…!  
E poi la terra prese a tremare.  
Si aggrapparono l'uno all'altra, videro i fuggitivi cadere coprendosi la testa tra le mani. Guardando in alto, la cima della montagna _cambiava posizione_, come se fosse essa stessa a scuotersi, causando così il sisma.  
–Non… non è possibile… è proprio…  
–Proprio… come _ha detto lei…_  
Guardarono nel punto dove l'avevano lasciata. Non c'era più.  
Poi un nuovo splendore illuminò tutto da sopra le loro teste, facendo rinnovare le grida della folla. Uno splendore _diverso_ da quello del sole. Alzarono gli occhi, quasi col presentimento di ciò che avrebbero visto.  
L'uccello Hiyoku stava volando nel cielo.  
Il maschio e la femmina, enormi, candidi e maestosi, più grandi di quanto narrasse la leggenda, entrambi con una sola ala, con una sola zampa, ma il volo diritto e spedito senz'ombra di goffaggine, solcavano il cielo a gran velocità come enormi nubi, emanando una luce abbacinante, emettendo stridi acuti e potentissimi, puntando con determinazione al loro scopo: incompleti l'uno senza l'altro, si dirigevano al luogo dove fare il nido, il luogo dell'unione.  
Dritti verso il monte e il Tempio Laojun.  
–Gli altri li avranno visti?...  
–Direi che è un po' difficile che non sia così. E se li hanno visti… saranno sicuramente lì ad aspettarci e pronti a tutto! Andiamo!  
Seguendo la coppia di creature celesti, la coppia a terra prese la corsa, in senso contrario alla fuga della folla, in direzione della stessa meta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

_Quando si fece tappa a trenta miglia dalle porte occidentali della capitale,  
i soldati della guardia rifiutarono di proseguire e pretesero, implacabili,  
che la bella dalle ciglia di falena venisse a morire dinanzi ai loro cavalli.  
Caddero a terra gli splendidi monili intarsiati d'oro. Nessuno li raccolse.  
Chi si curò delle piume smeraldine, degli uccellini dorati, degli spilloni di giada?  
Il sovrano, disperato, si coprì il volto. Non poteva fare più nulla per lei.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, lacrime e sangue erano stati versati insieme,  
arida polvere ricopriva il terreno ed il vento soffiava triste e desolato.  
Inoltrandosi lentamente tra le nuvole si inerpicò fino alla Torre della Spada.  
Quando il corteo scese dal Monte Emei pochi ormai erano rimasti accanto a lui.  
Bandiere e stendardi perdono i loro vivaci colori al giungere del crepuscolo,  
ma i torrenti di Shu sono sempre limpidi, le montagne di Shu sempre azzurrine.  
Così l'amore del divino sovrano, mattina e sera, non subiva alcun cambiamento.  
Dal suo padiglione di viaggio egli contemplava il volto afflitto della luna,  
e, nella pioggia della sera, i rintocchi delle campane gli trafiggevano il cuore._

Gli uccelli enormi solcavano l'aria. Dove il loro splendore e il loro canto passavano, le persone per strada si bloccavano e si rannicchiavano coprendosi la testa con le mani e gridando. La luce abbacinante, bianchissima, dava ai palazzi e ai volti un innaturale colorito grigiastro, simile alla pietra.  
E dietro, nella loro scia, altre due figure appaiate saettavano per le strade, schivando i passanti terrorizzati, con le teste levate per non perderli di vista.  
–Per alcuni fu il troppo tempo dedicato dall'imperatore alla sua consorte a distrarlo dalla cura del regno, causando la ribellione… per altri fu colpa del cugino di lei, il cancelliere Yang Guozhong, che entrò in contrasto con An Lushan, un altro favorito dell'imperatore, spingendolo a prendere le armi. In ogni caso sarebbe sempre stata lei, di riflesso, la responsabile, come causa della nomina di uno… anzi, di molti funzionari incapaci, scelti solo perché suoi parenti. Durante la fuga dalla capitale, le guardie imperiali vollero la testa della Consorte, del cancelliere e di molti altri della sua famiglia. Fu proprio Xuanzong a dover dare l'ordine di strangolarla…  
–Una vittima sacrificata al posto di un governante inaffidabile…  
–Già. O forse no. Forse dopotutto nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere o evitare la ribellione. Ma si sa che gli uomini e la storia hanno sempre bisogno di un capro espiatorio.  
–Messa così, sembra che quella bambina avesse ragione. Si amavano così tanto, eppure… l'imperatore non fece niente per salvarla… e nemmeno chiese di morirle accanto…  
Si fermarono un attimo. Il ragazzo sollevò tra le braccia la sua compagna e aumentò la velocità trasportandola, per stare dietro alle creature mitologiche ormai prossime alla loro meta.  
–In parte lo penso anch'io– mormorò. –Hai ragione… però sappiamo… che non tutto è sempre così romantico nella vita reale. Credo… che in quel momento lui avesse meno libertà dell'ultimo suo suddito. Sia in un senso che nell'altro. Di certo… anche se non si _fosse comportato_ da codardo… sono sicuro che dopo _si sia sentito_ un codardo per tutto il resto della sua vita. La leggenda dice che non la dimenticò mai… che nulla poté più alleviare la sua infelicità, ed impiegò anche degli indovini per poter parlare col suo fantasma… per trovarla e chiederle perdono almeno nell'aldilà. Fu proprio così che…  
Una donna urlante tagliò loro la strada. Frenarono e deviarono per evitarla.  
–Però non c'è scritto da nessuna parte nel poema che lei potesse portare rancore… o voler tornare per vendicarsi. Non sarebbe stato da _lei_.  
–Quell'accenno al fatto… che non fosse realmente morta? Che avesse trovato rifugio altrove?…  
Un'esplosione di splendore sopra le loro teste interruppe la conversazione, accecando anche loro per un attimo. Si coprirono gli occhi. Fu seguita da un urlo molto diverso da quello degli uccelli– molto più _umano_. Ma altrettanto forte e agghiacciante, come emesso da un milione di voci.  
E poi, silenzio. Nessuno gridava più di paura né si lamentava. All'improvviso, la strada era deserta. Tutti i turisti e gli abitanti della città, scomparsi come nel nulla.  
Così come la luce. Il buio regnava. Il sole era un disco nero spaventoso. L'unico rumore in quel mondo apparentemente morto era il basso rombo di terremoto proveniente dalla montagna. L'unico chiarore rimasto, quello del tempio sul fianco di essa che splendeva come una stella pulsante, come sul punto di esplodere o prendere il volo.  
–Dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri! Insieme forse potremo scoprire cosa sta succedendo!  
–Ma… staranno bene?… E se è così… perché non ci sono venuti incontro?…  
Era una giusta osservazione. Lui non rispose, ma strinse i denti. E riprese a correre.

Le pendici del Monte Li erano più accidentate di quanto fossero sembrate da lontano o di quanto le ricordassero. La strada terminava molto prima del dovuto, lasciando il posto a una distesa di rocce nere e scabre su cui bisognava inerpicarsi per raggiungere le terme. Forse erano affiorate a causa del terremoto. O forse… non era da escludersi che si fosse attivata una specie di barriera dimensionale. Che si trovassero in un mondo del tutto diverso. Forse addirittura in un altro tempo. Non sarebbe stata né la prima né l'ultima volta che capitava loro qualcosa del genere. Perché altrimenti non avevano più incontrato nessuno dopo quel lampo? E altrimenti, dove potevano essere stati portati tutti quanti?  
Tutti misteri che potevano risolvere soltanto andando avanti. Saltarono da una pietra all'altra mentre il tremito continuava a scuoterle, diretti verso la grande struttura in ombra davanti a loro. Perlomeno sembrava che quella non fosse crollata. Se i loro amici si trovavano lì, forse erano riusciti a salvare un po' di gente e ora li stavano aspettando. Se invece no…  
–Tu pensi che sia quella bambina la causa di tutto? Non può essere un caso se questo sconvolgimento è cominciato proprio dopo che lei lo aveva preannunciato.  
–Direi che è probabile… ma in questo caso, c'è un motivo per cui ha voluto dire a qualcuno quello che stava per fare? Perché ha voluto dirlo a _noi_? Forse perché… tu le hai ricordato la sua Lady Taizhen? Ma che motivo può aver avuto? Perché tenere tanto ad una vecchia storia di secoli e secoli fa? Oppure, potrebbe essere solo dotata di poteri di veggenza…  
–Aspetta. Ci sono… delle persone lassù. Distinguo le sagome. Non sono scomparsi tutti da questo mondo, a quanto pare! Ma sono… immobili… è strano…  
Il rombo s'intensificò.  
–ATTENZIONE!  
Solo un attimo di tempo. Afferrarsi a vicenda, scartare di lato. Una carica violentissima sfrecciò loro accanto, forme nere, tonanti, accavallate le une sulle altre, che rotolavano a valle. Una frana? No… o meglio, _sì_… ma più che rocce erano _cavalli_. Cavalli neri che correvano a rotta di collo giù dalla montagna… proprio come diceva la leggenda del suo nome…  
…e che fino a un attimo prima _non c'erano stati_. Su questo non potevano avere alcun dubbio. Altrimenti almeno uno dei due li avrebbe percepiti.  
–Sono… fantasmi?… Oppure…  
–Era più come se fossero fatti… di _pietra_. Di questa stessa pietra. Come se la montagna per un attimo avesse preso vita…  
–Cosa sta succedendo qui _realmente_?…  
–Guarda. Sono spariti di nuovo.  
Il branco era sceso di qualche centinaio di metri dopo averli superati. Nitriti furiosi, rumore di zoccoli che allo stesso tempo era un suono di macigni rotolanti. Pieno d'ira, di terrore, come se le creature volessero _schiacciare_ qualcosa o _fuggire disperatamente_ da qualcosa… o entrambi. E poi, a un tratto, non c'era più nulla. Solamente, di nuovo, il buio fitto, striato del polverone della loro corsa. E un terreno ancora più accidentato ai piedi dell'altura.  
–Quindi anche queste pietre su cui stiamo in piedi potrebbero essere scese a valle nello stesso modo…  
–O forse no. Non sono più sicuro di niente. Neanche che non sia tutta solo un'illusione. O forse una proiezione telepatica a nostro uso e consumo. Non abbiamo alcun modo per saperlo. Di certo però… il pericolo è _reale_. Coraggio. Andiamo su.  
L'edificio delle terme era ormai a portata di mano. Lo raggiunsero solo con qualche altro salto. Pareva non aver subito alcun danno, almeno per quanto poteva giudicare la loro vista notturna. Le forme umane che lo circondavano però non si erano mosse, nonostante il terremoto e la carica impazzita dei destrieri fantasma. Si avvicinarono chiamando, afferrarono per un braccio la prima persona che capitò loro davanti. Volevano chiedere cosa fosse accaduto e come stavano, avvertire di mettersi al riparo…  
Ma si gelarono. Pietra. Tutte quelle persone intorno alle terme, con le facce levate in espressioni di stupore o paura, le mani a proteggersi gli occhi, oppure nell'atto di fuggire… tutte erano vestite con leggeri accappatoi d'epoca, o altri costumi tradizionali cinesi. E tutte erano _statue_.  
–Sono stati pietrificati?… Per colpa di quella luce di prima?… Come mai non te n'eri accorta?… Avevi detto…  
Lei passava la mano su qualche chioma, su qualche braccio o volto, esaminando, scansionando, con espressione preoccupata. –Infatti. Non me n'ero accorta perché… _non sono_ di pietra. Sono ancora esseri di carne e ossa. Solo… _immobili_. Fermati… nel tempo.  
–Come?!  
–Hanno ancora un calore corporeo. Sangue… ossa… metabolismo. Riesco a vedere tutto… normalmente, all'interno dei loro corpi. Solo, non riusciamo a percepirlo al tatto. È come se si muovessero centinaia, migliaia di volte più lentamente di noi.– Si voltò verso di lui allargando le pupille. –È… _questo_ ciò che tu provi normalmente?…  
Fu percorso da un brivido. Si guardò intorno in quel mondo immoto, di persone il cui cuore batteva a un ritmo immensamente inferiore al suo. Un mondo di persone per le quali il lampo era appena passato, e che stavano ancora formando nelle proprie menti lo stupore e la domanda su cosa fosse stato. Persone che non avevano alcuna percezione della sua esistenza. Per loro, lui sarebbe anche potuto non essere lì a guardarle. Ricordò la volta che era quasi rimasto bloccato in un mondo così. La sua più grande paura era che accadesse di nuovo.  
_Ma perlomeno stavolta… non sono solo._  
–Quindi… ragioniamo– mormorò, accorgendosi di avere la voce leggermente roca. –Qualunque cosa sia successa… ha scombinato il tempo. Ha causato un'alterazione del suo scorrimento… forse anche una sovrapposizione di piani temporali diversi, di epoche diverse. Forse noi non siamo stati coinvolti perché ci trovavamo _già_ in un tempo differente al momento del lampo. Per questo è così buio. La luce normale si trova in un tempo differente dal nostro. E quando flussi temporali differenti si sincronizzano casualmente per qualche istante, accadono fenomeni come quello della mandria fantasma di poco fa… i cavalli non sono scomparsi né si sono tramutati in rocce, hanno semplicemente continuato a correre nel _loro_ tempo. Sarebbe una spiegazione.  
Lei annuì. –Ci vorrebbe un potere incredibile per fare una cosa del genere– disse. –Però spiegherebbe anche… i vestiti d'epoca addosso a questa gente. Anche molte donne hanno pettinature che risalgono senz'altro all'età imperiale. Ma… il nostro universo… possiede _una sola_ freccia del tempo, almeno per quanto ne sappiamo. Quanto a lungo può sopportare un simile sconvolgimento innaturale, prima che…  
Respirarono profondamente al pensiero. Un altro ricordo _molto poco_ piacevole. –Potrebbe essere opera _loro_? Degli uomini del futuro che conosciamo? Eppure avrebbero dovuto calmarsi e diventare pacifici, dopo il nostro ultimo incontro.  
–Forse è opera di qualcuno di loro _prima_ del nostro ultimo incontro. Con il tempo non si può mai dire. Forse anche quella bambina era una viaggiatrice temporale. Dobbiamo muoverci. Riesci a localizzare gli altri?  
La ragazza girò intorno la testa sondando i dintorni per una grande distanza. Lui attese. Trascorsero pochi lunghissimi secondi prima che le sentisse dire con voce tremula: –Li ho trovati… ne sono sicura. Ma temo… che non ti piacerà quello che ho da dirti.

Erano lì. Stavano tutti bene, nessuno escluso. E ognuno di loro indossava l'accappatoio tradizionale per il dopobagno.  
E ognuno di loro era bloccato esattamente come gli altri. Fermo nell'atto di alzarsi, di mettersi a correre, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto, l'arma mezzo estratta. Qualcuno stava uscendo in quel momento dalla vasca, e di sicuro non gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere di essere stato colto in cotal guisa e atteggiamento quando in seguito gli avessero raccontato quella storia. Sempre se avessero potuto raccontargliela.  
–Sono davvero loro? Non… dei sosia?  
–Sarebbe difficile.– Lei scosse la testa. –Vedo perfettamente tutti i loro meccanismi interni. Non c'è alcun dubbio. Però… allo stesso tempo… ci sono dei dettagli _sbagliati_.  
Infatti. Uno o due avevano in mano la pistola. Un altro paio però stavano estraendo una spada e un bastone di legno. E perfino quelli su cui la cosa appariva più improbabile sfoggiavano la pettinatura o il trucco da antichi cortigiani cinesi. Esattamente come gli altri all'esterno e all'interno dell'edificio.  
–Anche questo dev'essere un effetto della sovrapposizione temporale… o forse… l'autore di tutto questo sta cercando di _rimpiazzare_ il presente con il passato… oppure con un'epoca fiabesca di sua scelta. Se aspettiamo troppo, è possibile che il cambiamento diventi permanente e non saremo più in grado di annullarlo.  
–Cosa dobbiamo fare?  
Lui sollevò lo sguardo. Il tempio, in alto, splendeva violentemente come un faro, più grande del vero in una prospettiva distorta.  
–Qualunque cosa sia successa, non c'è dubbio che l'origine sia lì. Se riusciamo a vedere la luce anche in questa dimensione temporale, vuol dire che la sua velocità è in sincrono con la nostra. Quindi… potremo interagire con chi è all'interno. Ed è sempre lì che si trovano quegli uccelli. Dobbiamo andarci il più presto possibile.

Dalle grandi sale del tempio proveniva un lamento soave. Un canto dolce e prolungato, proprio dal punto in cui lo splendore era più forte. Tra le colonne, un altro sospiro più basso gli faceva eco, doloroso e colmo di rimorso.  
_–Mi hai tradito, mio amato. Hai condannato te stesso e me alla più crudele delle solitudini. Un tale crimine non può restare impunito. Ma adesso tutto sta per finire, non è vero? Adesso troveremo finalmente giustizia, e avremo la nostra pace… nel modo più triste di tutti._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

_Il Taiye era ancora pieno di ninfee ed i salici fiancheggiavano i viali del Weiyang.  
Ma nei fiori di loto scorgeva il suo volto, nei rami di salice vedeva le sue ciglia.  
Quando li guardava, che cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare che non fosse piangere?  
La brezza della primavera portava alla fioritura gli alberi di pesco e di susino,  
poi platani e pioppi perdevano le loro foglie sotto gli acquazzoni dell'autunno,  
ma le erbacce invadevano i saloni di rappresentanza ed i padiglioni imperiali  
e le foglie morte, che nessuno spazzava più, inondavano di rosso le scalinate.  
A poco a poco, i Ragazzi del Giardino dei Peri cominciarono ad incanutire  
e diventarono grigie le sopracciglia degli eunuchi là nel Palazzo delle Spezie.  
La sera, nelle sale deserte, volavano le lucciole. L'imperatore meditava  
ed era ancora sveglio quando la candela, agli sgoccioli, stava per spegnersi.  
Solo e malinconico nel suo letto, avvolto nelle fredde coperte verdazzurre,  
sentiva campane e tamburi scandire lenti le interminabili ore della notte  
e vedeva le stelle della Via Lattea brillare nel cielo ormai prossimo all'alba,  
mentre strati di gelo si addensavano sulle anatre di terracotta dei tetti._

L'abito variopinto frusciava sul pavimento scintillante, al suono di un'affascinante musica a bocca chiusa che quel luogo non udiva più da molti secoli. Unghioni affilati graffiavano i bordi del trono mentre le grandi teste rostrate si chinavano e raddrizzavano a tempo con la melodia, emettendo un debole mugolio stridente quasi cercassero di fare il coro, gli occhi senza pupilla vacui e fissi nel vuoto.  
_–Tutto questo tempo. Tutto questo tempo e questo dolore per riuscire infine a riunirci. Per riuscire ad avere ciò che non abbiamo potuto avere né in vita né in morte. Permettimi di danzare per te un'ultima volta, amore mio. Come ai tempi in cui non avevamo una preoccupazione al mondo. Molto presto… questo tormento sarà finito. Finalmente potremo sapere quale sarà il nostro destino._  
L'uomo si riprese la testa tra le mani, gemendo e piangendo.

Le due figurette scure erano ormai poco sotto il tempio, salendo lentamente sui macigni neri. Il cielo era un abisso buio senza l'ombra di una stella, il mondo intorno pareva pennellato da un pittore che conoscesse solo il colore dell'oscurità. Non si riusciva neanche a distinguere il punto dove doveva essere stato il sole: non appariva nessuna corona fiammeggiante attorno a un cerchio buio come in una normale eclissi, era semplicemente sparito nel nulla. La bellissima costruzione sembrava l'unica cosa viva e lucente in quelle tenebre assolute. Non _reale_. Non c'era nulla di reale nello splendore accecante che emetteva.  
–Il vero nome della principessa era Yang Yuhuan. Guifei o Kuei–fei significa «Consorte Imperiale». Era il titolo riservato alla sposa suprema dell'imperatore, e fu creato apposta per lei… per decretare la sua superiorità perfino sulla precedente consorte defunta, Wu Huifei, che deteneva in precedenza il grado più alto. È passata alla storia come una delle quattro donne più belle dell'antica Cina…  
–Perché quella bambina ha detto che si era rifugiata a oriente?  
–Ha a che fare con la continuazione della leggenda, credo. Secondo la poesia, quando il sovrano ritornò a Chang'an dopo la fine della ribellione fece cercare il corpo della sua consorte per poterlo seppellire degnamente, ma nessuno fu in grado di ritrovarlo. Questo fece nascere diverse voci tra il popolo… compresa quella che non fosse realmente morta ma, come la fanciulla celeste della danza, fosse fuggita tra gli Immortali. Nelle mitiche isole che si credeva si trovassero a oriente…  
–Ma le isole a oriente della Cina sono…  
Lui annuì. –Sì. Puoi immaginarti quanto questa coincidenza sia stata sfruttata letterariamente e politicamente dai miei compatrioti, nei millenni. Comunque… sempre seguendo i versi di Bai Juyi… dopo molti anni, l'imperatore non era ancora riuscito a dimenticare la sua amata, e tuttavia non aveva mai avuto un segno da lei… il suo spirito non gli era apparso in sogno, né gli aveva fatto sentire in qualsiasi modo la sua presenza. Finalmente i cortigiani pregarono un famoso maestro taoista di cercare di contattare la principessa nell'aldilà, per dare un qualche conforto al loro signore che altrimenti non avrebbe trovato pace. Dopo molte ricerche nel regno degli spiriti, finalmente il sant'uomo sentì dire che sulla «Montagna degli Immortali», un'isola incantata in mezzo all'oceano, si trovava una donna bellissima di nome Taizhen…  
–Era lei…  
–Sì… Taizhen significa «Sincerità Suprema». Il saggio raggiunse quel luogo e le si fece annunciare. Quando seppe che era giunto un messaggero del suo amato, la principessa accorse da lui balzando dal letto senza neanche badare a mettersi in ordine. Ringraziò lui di essere venuto e l'imperatore di averlo mandato. Disse che polvere e nebbia le avevano sempre impedito di vedere cosa accadesse alla capitale nel mondo dei mortali, e che anche lei trovava interminabili giorni e notti senza di lui. Gli mandò dei doni… uno scrigno smaltato e uno spillone d'oro… trattenendo per sé un pezzetto di ciascuno, come pegno d'amore, dicendo… _Il nostro amore è simile a quest'oro, a questi gioielli. Forse ci potremo ancora ritrovare, un giorno, nel mondo dei viventi._  
–Forse, quando si fossero entrambi reincarnati?  
–Forse. Senz'altro è più probabile di… altre ipotesi. Disse che la loro nostalgia reciproca sarebbe stata eterna, più del cielo e della terra. E ricordò… il loro giuramento… Nel settimo giorno del settimo mese…– Esitò. –Era un segreto che solo lei e l'imperatore conoscevano. In questo modo lui avrebbe potuto avere la certezza che il saggio l'aveva realmente incontrata.  
–Quindi oggi… sarebbe l'anniversario di quel giuramento.  
–Sì.– Una nuova pausa. –Forse è per questo che sta accadendo tutto proprio oggi. Come una specie… di appuntamento o di ricorso storico.  
–Le Isole degli Immortali sembrano descritte molto simili al mondo terreno, vero? Solo più ricche e beate. Si potevano perfino inviare doni materiali…  
–Era tipico della mitologia cinese a quell'epoca. In realtà… tutte le leggende più antiche di ogni paese si raffigurano il paradiso come una versione migliorata e purificata della terra. Ma anche questo fece gioco a chi riteneva che in realtà la consorte imperiale fosse ancora viva.  
–Come è stato detto di tante altre figure leggendarie…  
–Già.  
–Quindi quella bambina credeva in questa versione della storia.  
–Non lo so. La poesia termina qui. Certo, avrebbe senso che essendo stata una monaca la principessa in paradiso avesse ripreso il suo nome taoista… e che fosse stato necessario l'intervento di un taoista per parlare con la sua anima.  
–Però tutto questo… potrebbe significare anche qualcos'altro. Potrebbe esserci un'altra verità nascosta nella poesia… Quanto tempo dopo gli eventi è stata scritta?  
–Non molto. Al massimo pochi decenni… sebbene il poeta sia nato dopo la morte di entrambi i protagonisti. Fu composta soprattutto con intenzioni celebrative, quando già i racconti popolari avevano iniziato a prendere piede…  
–Quindi forse lui avrebbe potuto venire a sapere qualcosa da qualcuno che era stato presente all'epoca. Forse dopotutto l'imperatore _riuscì_ a fare qualcosa per salvare la sua sposa. Se avesse sistemato le cose in modo da farla realmente fuggire a oriente, mentre l'esercito e i dignitari l'avrebbero creduta morta?  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso la sua compagna sbattendo le palpebre. –Quindi, secondo te… si sarebbe rifugiata proprio in Giappone? E avrebbe continuato a vivere lì… magari sotto la protezione dei monaci taoisti di cui era stata consorella. Forse potrebbero essere stati proprio loro a organizzare la sua fuga e a prepararle un nascondiglio d'accordo con l'imperatore. E quindi, l'intervento del medium non sarebbe stato una ricerca spirituale… ma un vero viaggio per incontrarla e portarle un messaggio da parte del sovrano.  
–Sì. Naturalmente, sarebbe stato rischioso contattarla apertamente, perché così si sarebbe potuto scoprire che era viva… e i personaggi importanti che avevano preteso la sua testa in quel caso avrebbero potuto volere vendetta contro l'imperatore stesso. Per questo lui lasciò passare anni prima di cedere infine alla nostalgia e incaricare un membro dello stesso ordine che l'aveva nascosta…  
I due considerarono attentamente la cosa per qualche momento, in silenzio.  
–Se così fosse… anche i regali e la parola d'ordine acquisterebbero un significato tutto diverso.  
Lei annuì. –Sì… sarebbe stato estremamente difficile avere frequentemente notizie l'uno dell'altra… e tanto più… non avrebbero _mai_ potuto sperare di rivedersi «nel mondo dei viventi». O la vita di entrambi sarebbe stata in pericolo.  
–Neanche… in un giorno stabilito… in un luogo stabilito… neanche una sola volta ogni… ogni anno…  
Si fissarono intensamente, senza una parola.  
–Capisco perché la principessa abbia detto… che quel rimpianto sarebbe stato immortale.  
–Anche l'imperatore morì pochi anni dopo la loro separazione.  
–Da soli… per tutto il resto dei loro giorni…  
–E quindi, lei avrebbe vissuto il resto della sua vita in una terra straniera… nascosta… e forse non solo lei. Potrebbe aver avuto dei discendenti… a cui il segreto si è tramandato. In attesa, forse, proprio di questo giorno…? Il giorno in cui due spiriti senza pace da millenni avrebbero potuto riunirsi?  
–Pensi…  
–Non so più cosa devo pensare.  
–Ma se è andata in questo modo… a maggior ragione, perché lei… o i suoi eredi… dovrebbero nutrire rancore verso l'imperatore? Lui l'ha salvata. Si è messo a rischio perché non fosse uccisa. Cosa avrebbe lei da rimproverargli?…  
Rivolsero gli sguardi in alto. Mentre parlavano, avevano coperto il resto della distanza. Pochi metri li separavano ormai dal tempio rutilante.  
–Forse posso immaginarlo, o forse no– mormorò lui. –A ogni modo… credo che ci sia _qualcuno_ a cui potremo chiederlo molto presto. E cos'è meglio che farsi dare spiegazioni dai _diretti interessati_?  
Le porse la mano per aiutarla a superare le ultime pietre scabre. Lei la prese. E scambiandosi tacitamente un cenno col capo, entrarono nella luce.

_–Avevi promesso–_ cantava la dolcissima, accorata voce. _–Avevi promesso. Anch'io avevo promesso. Chi potrà mai essere perdonato? Chi potrà mai perdonarci per questo?Come può essere trascorso tanto tempo, tanto tempo duro e inesorabile come la pietra?_  
Avanzavano lentamente. Lo splendore si irradiava da ogni punto dei muri e del pavimento, rendendo difficile distinguere le sagome delle cose, trasformando i loro stessi corpi in poco più che macchie scure. Se non altro avevano la musica e il canto da seguire. Non c'era nulla di malvagio nella melodia, né, pareva, in colei che la cantava. Solo un dolore profondissimo, dimentico di ogni cosa che non fosse se stesso. E li guidava come un faro proprio verso il centro dell'edificio.  
E ad ogni passo, non potevano fare a meno di sentirsi stringere il cuore in risposta al dolore di quella voce. E di provare una strana comprensione, forse anche condivisione.  
_Anche noi… quante volte ci siamo separati?  
Per mesi… a volte per anni…  
Per cercare di farci dimenticare dal nemico. Per dimenticare anche solo per poco le guerre sulla terra. Perché eravamo stanchi di combattere e volevamo semplicemente far finta per un po' di essere normali… di non avere responsabilità…  
Perché volevamo seguire delle tracce ognuno per conto suo. Coltivare ognuno i propri interessi. Perché sentivamo diverse responsabilità… verso i nostri paesi di nascita, le nostre famiglie… anche, semplicemente, verso noi stessi.  
Forse almeno qualcuno di noi, qualche volta, ha desiderato… di non rivedere più gli altri… pur di non dover tornare a fare questa vita…  
Eppure… anche noi, quanta nostalgia provavamo durante quei periodi… quanto ci torturava nella sera il ricordo delle battaglie insieme… della nostra amicizia… delle persone che tante volte ci avevano salvato la vita, che erano riuscite a capirci, ad aiutarci…  
E di…  
Quante volte abbiamo dovuto soffocare l'impulso di prendere il telefono per sentire come stavano gli altri solo un momento… di sentire le loro voci… anche se avevamo promesso di non cercare di contattarci a vicenda… ed è capitato che non resistessimo a quell'impulso… che anche solo per una breve vacanza, per un giorno…  
Non siamo colpevoli anche noi? Colpevoli di non essere rimasti più tempo insieme…  
Di non esserci dati tutto l'affetto, tutta l'amicizia, che avremmo dovuto…  
Di aver lasciato che il nostro individualismo, il nostro egoismo, si mettessero tra l'uno e l'altro di noi… facendoci perdere la coesione come gruppo, a volte, quando infine ci ritrovavamo… causando anche sospetti all'interno della squadra, discordie, gelosie.  
Colpevoli di aver pensato ognuno a se stesso… di esserci disuniti… invece di gioire per quel che avevamo trovato insieme… colpevoli… di non averlo coltivato di più… di non aver amato di più.  
Sì… probabilmente… è vero. In fondo… anche se a volte possiamo negarlo… siamo solo… umani.  
Eppure…  
Eppure…_  
–Ben arrivati. Era ora che vi faceste vedere.  
La bambina era lì. Sorridente, appoggiata a una colonna nel suo vestitino estivo, con le punte delle scarpette sollevate, rivolgeva ai due un gran cenno di saluto agitando il cappellino a larghe falde. Corse loro incontro, un po' a saltelli, con una risata. –Sapevo che ce l'avreste fatta. Bisognava solo avere pazienza.  
–Tu…– Si sentivano le labbra secche. Se fossero stati normali umani non avrebbero potuto aspettarsi altro, dopo quella scalata, ma il motivo stavolta era un altro. –Sei stata davvero tu allora… a causare tutto questo?!  
–Oh, no. Io ho soltanto _aiutato_ le cose. Lady Taizhen desiderava organizzare un incontro qui dove aveva vissuto il suo grande amore. Io le ho promesso di portarcela e di trovare il momento giusto. E le persone giuste.– La piccola si dondolò con gli occhi socchiusi nel faccino levato e l'espressione furba. –Sapevo di aver scelto bene.  
–Portarcela? Lei… avrebbe _parlato_ con te?  
–Certo. Oh, immagino che avrebbe potuto scegliere chiunque. Ma io ero in qualche modo _avvantaggiata_. Ho sempre avuto il talento di sentire le voci delle persone che non ci sono più. E poi sono una grande appassionata della sua vicenda. Quindi ho viaggiato in tutti i luoghi dove lei era vissuta, o dove si diceva che potesse essere stata.– Frugò nella borsa di paglia che portava a tracolla, tirandone fuori due piccoli oggetti che mostrò loro sul palmo della mano. Un frammento di legno smaltato, e la punta di uno spillone d'oro. –Era solo questione di tempo prima che li trovassi.  
–I pegni d'amore della poesia. Quelli… che la principessa trattenne per sé.  
–Già. Erano rimasti per tutto questo tempo nascosti nella crepa del muro di un monastero in Giappone. Può sembrare un po' scontato, ma la sua anima era _veramente_ rimasta vincolata ad essi, in attesa di qualcuno che volesse ascoltarla un giorno. Pare che i morti siano legati ai giuramenti fatti come e più dei vivi. Lei non poteva tornare qui, né rivedere l'imperatore di sua spontanea volontà, se qualcuno non le avesse offerto aiuto… e il suo _permesso_… per uscire da quel luogo. Ma io conoscevo i rituali taoisti necessari. Ho studiato per un po' in un monastero sotto la guida del mio vecchio prozio. Un altro piccolo vantaggio.  
–Perciò era come avevamo pensato. In realtà Yang Guifei non era morta… era fuggita in Giappone… ed è rimasta in quel rifugio per il resto della sua vita, e anche dopo.– La bambina annuì. –E tu… saresti forse una dei suoi discendenti?  
–Oh, no, non _io_. Almeno, non credo. Non sono nemmeno certa che lei abbia dei discendenti. Se avesse avuto un figlio dopo la sua fuga, sarebbe potuto essere soltanto un figlio dell'imperatore, no?– Nuova smorfia da saputella. –Non avrebbe potuto amare _nessun altro_. Ne sono sicura. Comunque… perché potessero ritrovarsi bisognava per forza ritrovare la parte mancante dei due regali, perché l'anima di _lui_ sarebbe stata senza dubbio unita ad essi. E l'unico luogo dove potevano essere nascosti era la vecchia capitale. Quindi ho convinto mamma e papà a portarmi in gita qui e mi sono messa a cercare. E, be'… ho avuto ragione.  
Frugò ancora nella borsetta. Riconobbero al primo sguardo lo scrigno da cui il frammento era stato staccato, e lo spillone a cui mancava la punta. Non c'era dubbio che quelle due coppie di oggetti fossero stati un tempo parte gli uni degli altri. Anzi… che lo fossero ancora. –Una volta riuniti… non ci sarebbe voluta che la più piccola delle spinte perché il tempo si piegasse su se stesso, creando questa dimensione. Perché loro potessero finalmente trovare il proprio destino finale… insieme.  
–Perciò, quei versi che hai pronunciato… sulla montagna che tremava, e l'uccello sacro…  
–Una volta facevano parte della poesia.– Mentre parlavano, la piccola faceva strada come una guida turistica verso le stanze interne, con le mani seriosamente unite dietro la schiena. –Fu lo stesso saggio taoista che aveva affrontato il viaggio in Giappone per parlare con Lady Taizhen a dettare a Haku Rakuten il messaggio ricevuto da lei, parola per parola. Ma in seguito gli ordinò di cancellare questa parte. In modo che… coloro che non volevano la riunione del sovrano con la sua consorte… non potessero ostacolarli quando fosse stato il momento. Da allora furono tramandati soltanto all'interno dell'ordine, e mantenuti assolutamente segreti. Il mio prozio me li insegnò tanto tempo fa perché non aveva altri eredi che potessero preservarli. Fu proprio così che nacque la mia passione… e giurai che un giorno li avrei _aiutati_ a compiere il loro destino. E ci sono quasi riuscita ormai– canterellò. –Manca soltanto qualche piccolo dettaglio.  
–Compiere il loro destino? E tutti gli altri? Gli spiriti non si sono preoccupati… _tu_ non ti sei preoccupata di aver congelato nel tempo l'intera città… bloccato innumerevoli persone… e causato forse danni irreparabili al continuum? Anche i nostri amici sono…  
La bambina agitò una mano in modo sbrigativo. –A nessuno è successo niente. Qui ci troviamo in una _tasca_ del tempo. Dall'interno, il tessuto sembra piegato e sovrapposto, ma in realtà fuori tutto continua come se niente fosse accaduto. Quelle che avete visto sono semplici immagini riflesse ed eco del presente e di altre epoche… reincarnazioni diverse delle stesse persone… che si riverberano in questo luogo. Dopotutto questa città e la montagna hanno una lunga storia e sono state testimoni di tantissimi eventi cruciali. Ma le epoche diverse non possono interferire le une con le altre. Potete _vedere_ i banditi con i loro cavalli, ma loro non possono assolutamente farvi del male.  
Come a sottolineare le sue parole, un suono di spari si fece udire dall'esterno. Guardarono fuori da una delle finestre e notarono le ombre trasparenti di molte persone, in lontananza, discendere dal monte attorniando minacciose un uomo benvestito in preda ad una rabbia impotente. E verso l'alto, sulla vetta, un arcobaleno simile ad una gigantesca stoffa sbatté per un istante contro il cielo ammiccando, per poi tornare a svanire nel nulla e ricomparire ancora.  
–Tutti gli eventi… reali o soltanto mitologici… che abbiano mai avuto luogo qui, si stanno _ancora_ verificando, per _sempre_ verificando, ognuno nel proprio piano, nel proprio tempo… e noi riusciamo a vederli tutti, perché siamo fuori da _ogni_ sincronia temporale. Come una radio senza antenna, che in qualche modo continua a captare pezzi di canzoni, brani di poesie, notiziari… che le tante stazioni stanno trasmettendo.  
–Ma è… vero? Oppure ci stiamo soltanto immaginando tutto?  
–Chissà? La mente umana è qualcosa di sorprendente. Quello che tante persone credono con forza sufficiente, a volte finisce per _diventare_ vero. Specie in luoghi gravidi di storia come questo. Se devo essere sincera… ho dubitato io stessa di aver creato lo spirito dell'imperatrice solo nella mia testa.  
–Ma allora… perché _noi_…  
–Aspetta.– Il ragazzo alzò una mano interrompendo le parole della compagna. Fissava le spalle voltate della piccola interlocutrice. –Hai parlato di… persone contrarie alla loro riunione. Si tratta di chi penso?  
La ragazzina si voltò per la prima volta con un'espressione estremamente seria nei grandi occhi scuri. –Credo che abbiate capito bene– replicò in un mormorio. –Sapevo di potermi fidare. Ecco, siamo arrivati. Vi prego… aiutateli.  
Le colonne lasciavano improvvisamente spazio a un grande salone dal pavimento così lucido da essere iridescente. La luce lì giungeva al suo massimo, concentrandosi in poche scintillanti figure. Quella sul trono, dei due uccelli che erano uno, che si lamentavano piano grattando l'oro e lo smalto con gli unghioni, le teste dondolanti fin quasi a toccarsi le zampe, come in preda al dolore. Quella dell'uomo in abiti scuri, rannicchiato in terra, una mano sui gradini splendenti, che singhiozzava coprendosi il volto con l'altra. E quella della fanciulla dalla veste multicolore, cangiante… l'alta pettinatura elaborata… che volteggiava per tutta la stanza come priva di peso, nella danza più eterea, celestiale, che i due avessero mai visto. Le ampie maniche frustavano l'aria al ritmo del suo canto, carezzavano i muri, alte sopra la sua testa. E sembravano tenere a bada, allontanare…  
…le _ombre_ che la circondavano. Simili a nuvole nere, della stessa sostanza del buio presente fuori. Allungavano propaggini verso di lei e verso l'uomo, come tentacoli bramosi. Emettevano mormorii d'ira e di minaccia. E _forme_ sembravano distinguervisi di tanto in tanto all'interno… quelle di armi levate, o di teste con lunghi baffi, nobili copricapi. Mani levate nell'atto di colpire, maledire, giudicare.  
–Come l'hanno odiata ed esecrata in vita, così in morte. Non potrà compiersi alcun destino per lei… o per _lui_… se prima non riusciranno a liberarsi dalla loro persecuzione. Ma da soli non possono. Li salverete… o decreterete che la condanna era giusta?


End file.
